1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for checking a disk loading status in an optical disk driver, and more particularly to a method for checking a disk loading status in an optical disk driver of slot loading type in which a disk loading status is detected and discriminated during the multiple loading stages of inserting a disk into an optical disk driver such as a CD-ROM driver so that when the disk is discriminated as being jammed, it is automatically unloaded.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, typically, a CD-ROM driver, an optical disk driver that reads out a signal recorded on an optical disk such as a CD-ROM and transmits it to a host such as a personal computer through an interface, includes an optical pick-up 2 for reading a signal recorded on an optical disk 1; a wave-filtering/shaping unit (RF) 3 for wave-filtering/shaping the signal read by the optical pick-up 2, converting it to a binary signal and outputting it; a digital signal processing unit (DSP) for processing the binary signal to a digital signal and restoring it to a digital data and outputting it; an interface unit 5 for transmitting the restored digital data to a connected host such as a personal computer; a sled motor 9 for moving the optical pick-up 2; a spindle motor 10 for rotating the optical disk 1; a driver 8 for driving the sled motor 9 and the spindle motor 10 to be rotated; a servo unit 7 for controlling operations of the optical pick-up 2 and the driver 8; a MICROCOMPUTER 6 for controlling operations of the servo unit 7 and the digital signal processing unit 4; a memory 11 for storing a data required for controlling operation of the MICROCOMPUTER 6; a timer 12; and an eject key for inserting or ejecting the optical disk 1, a plurality optical sensors 1 and 2 installed in a loading mechanism that leads in the optical disk 1 mounted on a tray (not shown) and a loading switch.
The operation of the CD-ROM driver constructed as described above will now be explained.
When the optical disk 1 is mounted on the tray (not shown) prepared in the CD-ROM driver, the loading mechanism is driven to lead the tray on which the optical disk 1 has been mounted to inside the CD-ROM driver, and the inserted optical disk is clamped by a clamper (not shown).
Thereafter, when the spindle motor 10 is rotated according to a driving voltage supplied from the driver 8 and thus the optical disk 1 is rotated at a high speed, in order to read out a signal recorded on the recording surface of the optical disk 1, the optical pick-up 2 renders a laser diode provided therein to luminesce to thereby form an optical spot on the recording surface. The reflected light of the optical spot as formed is converted to an electric signal by a photo diode provided in the optical pick-up 2, to be outputted.
The outputted electric signal is converted to a binary signal by the wave-filtering/shaping unit 3, processed to a digital signal by the digital signal processing unit 4, and restored to a digital data so as to be transmitted to the host such as a personal computer connected through the interface unit 5.
The disk loading operation in which the optical disk mounted on the tray is inserted to perform a reading operation by the optical pick-up will now be described with reference to FIGS. 2A through 2F.
FIGS. 2A through 2F illustrate sequential processes of disk loading after the optical disk is mounted on the tray and is inserted into the CD-ROM driver.
A shown in the drawing, in the path on which the optical disk mounted on the tray, there is provided the plurality of optical sensors S1 and S2 to sense a type of the optical disk, that is, the size of the optical disk. For example, the first optical sensor S1, like a photocoupler, installed in the central inner portion of the lead-in path of the optical disk senses whether a led-in optical disk has a size of 8 cm, and the second optical sensor S2 installed in the central outer portion of the lead-in path of the optical disk senses whether a led-in optical disk has a size of 12 cm. And, the loading switch SW installed in the rear portion of the lead-in path senses whether the led-in optical disk has been completed clamped.
That is, in case that the optical disk mounted on the tray has the size of 12 cm, as shown in FIG. 2C, light emitted from the first and second optical sensors S1 and S2 are all blocked, so that the MICROCOMPUTER 6 receives sensing signals, that is, low level signals, from the first and the second optical sensors S1 and S2 to thereby discriminate the optical disk as having the size of 12 cm, and as shown in FIG. 2F, clamping completion status is discriminated by the loading switch that is turned on or turned off according to the clamping operation.
Meanwhile, in case that no optical disk is mounted on the tray, the first and the second optical sensors S1 and S2 outputs sensing signals, that is, high level signals, respectively.
In case that the optical disk mounted on the tray has the size of 8 cm, the first and the second optical sensors S1 and S2 outputs a low level signal and a high level signal as sensing signals, respectively.
According to the sensing signals sensed by the first and the second optical sensors and the ON/OFF state of the loading switch SW as the tray is inserted, the MICROCOMPUTER 6 discriminates the type of the optical disk, that is, the size of the optical disk, and whether clamping has been completed, transmits corresponding information through the interface unit 5 to the personal computer PC. Thereafter, according to commands requested by the personal computer, the MICROCOMPUTER 6 performs data reading operation.
However, the optical disk happens to be jammed during the disk loading operation, more particularly in a disk driver of slot loading type. For example, the optical disk may be unsuitably mounted on the tray or the optical disk is jammed due to an error of the loading mechanism, so that the state as shown in FIGS. 2C, 2D or 2E is maintained for more than a predetermined time. In this case, no solution has been proposed to transmit information reporting the optical disk jammed status so that an ejecting operation itself is performed upon discrimination of the jammed status or the host connected through the interface unit 5 transmits a corresponding command instructing an ejection. This causes users' inconvenience in that the user should directly check the disk jammed status and manually press an eject key to eject the disk.